


Strip

by ladyfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Breastfeeding, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Prostitute Dean, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Dean, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Stripper Dean, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfanfic/pseuds/ladyfanfic
Summary: Dean is a young omega who will do whatever it takes to take care of his little brother, whether its stripping in some sleazy club or letting some guy fuck him in some alley for cash. Dean doesn't need anyone's pity or charity, which is why he intends to keep that part of his life a secret especially from the hot new alpha in his life who, for some strange reason seems to think Dean is mate material.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story about a year ago but wasn't really sure where I was going with it or if I wanted to continue it, well now I have a more clear idea so I'm going to be working on this for a while since its going to be pretty short. Hope you guys like it. This chapter is just a preview, next will be longer and will jump into the real story.

The lights were bright in the spacious office, bright enough for dean to see the alpha above leering down at him, as he pulled Deans head back and forced him to look up at the alphas face.

Dean moaned around the huge cock in his mouth. He was currently on his knees in his bosses office giving him a blowjob like he had requested. The omega made sure to put a lot of effort into it as usual, sucking hard on the mans cock, bobbing his head quickly as the alpha played his part by thrusting his hips up to match deans rhythm, obviously enjoying the action of fucking Deans face.

"Why don't you finger yourself for me babe..." His boss muttered as he leaned back in his chair, relaxing a bit as he continued to watch dean slurping on his cock.

Dean held back a sigh and reached between his legs, pushing aside his red thong and pressing two fingers against his slick covered hole. It annoyed him a bit that he was in fact slick giving the fact that apart of him was ashamed and disgusted by what he was doing. But it was bound to happen since there was also a part of him was turned on by the act of submitting to an alpha, by being used by an alpha.

The omega easily worked two fingers inside his tight hole then began to finger himself like his boss had told him do. Dean moved the fingers inside himself, doing so with little interest as he thought it was best to focus on the real task at hand, which was getting his boss off. The sooner the man came, the sooner he could get the hell out of the guys office and get home.

Feeling more urgency dean started to suck harder, using his free had to jerk off the base of the bosses cock while he slurped eagerly on the rest. Clearly the alpha was enjoying it since dean could hear him moan louder as he broke eye contact with dean and rolled his head back. Dean felt a large hand grabbing a fist full of his hair, and frankly holding on to it a bit too tightly.

Realizing that he had the alpha right where he wanted him Dean removed his hand from the base of the mans cock and proceed to take it right down to the hilt, burying his nose in the mans pubic hair and feeling the huge cock slip into the back of his throat.

And of course the alpha chose that exact moment to come, and he did so roaring and gripping deans hair even more tightly than before, effective holding the omegas head in place as if he was afraid dean would move his head away to avoid swallowing the alphas load. As if Dean could. He stayed right in place as the alpha drained everything he had down his throat until dean began to choke while some began to spill over.

When dean could finally breath again after the alpha finished coming he found himself coughing loudly and gasping for air.

The boss of course didn't seem to care about dean after that as he gave a loud sigh of satisfaction, relaxing and releasing his grip on Dean's hair as a content look began to form on his face. 

"Hey, clean this off." The man said gesturing to his cock, messily covered a bit in the remaining semen.

Again Dean restrained himself from groaning in frustration or disgust as he did as he was told, licking the mans cock clean then watching as the alpha tucked it back into his pants.

Finally he was done...at least with his boss.

"That was incredible Dean." The alpha said praising him afterwards.

Dean stood before him still wearing his little red thong and feeling very dirty and disgusting as usual. But of course he muttered thank you like a good little omega whore and then thanked his boss some more when the alpha placed the extra cash into the palms of his hand.

"Make sure to stop by my office again tomorrow. Next time I want to come inside of that tight ass of yours." The boss said before Dean left.

"Of course sir." Dean replied while trying to sound eager, then he left the office wondering why the guy could never use a condom.

******

Dean was in the dressing room that he shared with all the other dancers changing into his regular clothes. He had already finished showering and effectively washing the scent of sex off his body and now he was busy getting ready to leave work.

Dean noted how the dressing room looked a bit more spacious since he was the only one inside it. Usually it was bustling with numerous half naked omegas busily changing into their scanty outfits then hurrying back out onto the stage to perform their next act, or to serve drinks to the cheering alphas. 

In actuality the room wasn't large enough to occupy all the individuals that worked at the club and more often than not dean found himself changing in the restroom instead. Not that it really mattered to him either way. It wasn't  like it took very long for him to change into his "outfit" anyway, he pulled off one thong and slipped into another. It was simple. A few curious individuals had walked in on him changing once or twice, but whatever. Honestly Dean didn't really care.

Dean pulled on his jacket and reached for his bag, then he counted the money Boss had given to him. 

He knew there were individuals that would look down on him for what he did, not only was he a stripper but he also had sex with his boss to get extra cash. 

Dean snorted then pocketed his money, feeling happy that it was at least enough to get him through the week.

They could look down on him as much as they liked. Dean only did what he needed to in order to survive. He always had and he probably always would.

Sighing the omega grabbed his bag containing his things, slung it over his shoulder and proceeded to leave the club, making sure to turn the lights off as he left the depressing empty room.


	2. Making a living

Sam couldn't remember the last time he was happy. 

He was just a baby when his mother died, barely a year old so of course he had no real memories of her, just an image of what she looked like from the old dusty pictures he had found one day stashed away in an old box in the garage.

Dean had told him that she had been wonderful, Jovial, kind and a bright light in their dim world. He had also told Sam how she had made their father jovial and kind as well. She had given him a light that he didn't possess before...and then she had died and that light had been extinguished forever.

John Winchester was a drunk, a bully and a horrible father.

He spent most of his time holed up in the local bar drowning himself in alcohol. Probably reflecting on that dreadful night....the night that he lost the love of his life. Then after he had finished he would come home and take his anger out on his sons.

Sam got the worst of it. Even though he was the youngest he was also an alpha, and he was also the one who challenged their father the most.

Dean was older and an omega. He was certainly just as outspoken and just as tough as Sam but when it came to their father Dean just tried his best to be obedient and respectful towards the man.

Sam couldn't understand why. Sure Dad was less likely to throw punches at Dean possibly because of his older brothers secondary gender, but Dean would still be on the end of one of john Winchesters blows when Sam wasn't near. And the mental abuse that john inflicted on dean was just disgusting.

Sam always thought being attacked by their father was horrible but somehow it always seemed like Dean had it worst.

He would often speak down to Dean, saying words clearly used to make his brother feel ashamed of the fact that he was an omega, words that were meant to make Dean feel like a lesser for the way that he was born.

He'd call dean "worthless omega" "stupid, slut" "dumb, bitch"....

Words that would make the omega wince...but dean never had a bad word to say about their father. 

He dutifully did the cooking, cleaning and laundry. He got two jobs, one he did after school and the other on the weekends so that he could help pay the bills, he stopped by the bar in the evenings filled with leering alphas to pick up their drunk father and bring him home. Dean took care of everything. And most importantly he took care of Sam.

Dean was always there for him, ever since Sam could remember. Dean was the closest thing to a mother that Sam had. He was always there trying to help Sam with his homework even if he didn't quite understand the work himself, always there ironing Sam's clothes, giving Sam whatever money he made that wasn't taken by their father, making sure that his little brother was OK and had whatever he needed

Dean was his world.

Which was why Sam had decided, that when he finally left that god awful town and their horrible father, he would have to take Dean with him. 

That was Sam's plan, to leave their town forever.

He had already started making plans. He would get good grades, win a scholarship to an amazing school and move away with Dean. He and Dean would get part time jobs to help with expenses and Dean would finally be able to focus on his dreams as well, dean would be able to think about himself, and what he wanted. 

Sam had it all planned out.

Apparently Dean had plans as well.

******

"Can we get this one Dean, please?"

Dean stared at the box of cereal his younger brother had picked up off the shelf, and was now showing to him while flashing those damn puppy dog eyes of his.

Deans eyes ran over the price tag stuck on the box, visible winced then slowly took the box out of his brothers hand and placed it back on the shelves.

"Hmm....how about..." Deans eyes ran over the other boxes on the shelves, his feet moving down the isle a bit. "....Ah! This one!" The omega snatched a particular box of cereal off the shelf and handed it to his little brother.

"There you go Sammy, I'm pretty sure these ones taste better."

Sam raised an incredulous brow as he took the box from his brother but then gave him a small understanding smile.

"OK dean. Can we at least go out for dinner later then, didn't you get extra pay yesterday?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but we gotta spend our money wisely, you know that."

Sam rolled his eyes as they moved down the aisle, Dean pushing the shopping cart before them as he looked over their shopping list.

"Yeah I know." Sam said as they stopped and picked up some bread, Dean making sure to get an affordable brand that wasn't too yucky.

"But when was the last time we ate at a restaurant?" Sam continued. He was tall for a fourteen year old, with shaggy dark brown hair that he refused to cut.

"I don't know Sammy...." Dean said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He didn't dare look at his brother and continued down the isle in case the kid had decided to use those puppy dog eyes again. Lately they weren't as effective as Dean decided to be more careful with the way they handled their cash, but that didn't stop Sam from trying. After all, once in a while Dean would cave.

"Oh c'mon, we don't have to go anywhere fancy." Sam whined.

Dean sighed.

"Weren't you saying you needed new clothes?" Dean asked trying to remind Sam that they had other important things to worry about, other than him getting a change from Deans regular cooking.

"Well yeah, there's that." The young alpha groaned.

"Fine whatever. So this means you are going to get me new clothes then?" 

"Well yeah, of course!" Dean said making a point to stress that it was obvious.

"Seriously though though, I don't know what's wrong with you man, but you're turning into a giant."

Sam smirked.

"Part of being an alpha I guess."

"Yeah..."

Sam really did grow quickly. Ever since the kid hit puberty he had began to shoot up like a weed. And of course this meant that Dean was constantly buying the teen new clothes. It was all very frustrating at times, but he needed to take care of Sammy.

When they had gotten everything on their list the two siblings made their way over towards the cashing area, joining a line that didn't look too long.

Sam sighed impatiently and whipped out his phone as they waited.

The line moved a lot slower than Dean had expected and he found himself glaring at the beta cashier girl behind the counter, who was lazily checking out the items. Dean rolled his eyes and waited patiently, until Sam decided to whine for money to buy a soda from a nearby vending machine.

Dean, feeling generous gave him the money and watched as the teen strolled away happily.

The line continued to move..... slowly.

"Hey...don't I know you?"

Dean sniffed at the air, turned then locked as with a tall beefy alpha starring at him as he stood in the line next to Dean's, a pack of beers in his hand. The man looked a bit raggedy with a scraggly beard and wearing torn jeans and a dirty brown jacket.

The omega frowned.

The guy narrowed his eyes then ran them over Deans body, making the omegas skin crawl.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before..." The guy muttered.

"I don't think so buddy." Dean said in a purposefully gruff voice, trying to let the guy know that he wasn't interested, even though whatever scent he was giving off was probably a dead give away.

Who the fuck was this guy anyway?

Judging by his appearance alone Dean was sure if he really had met the guy it wouldn't have been anywhere sanitary.

"Yeah...yeah I have!" the guy said, his eyes brightening in a way that Dean didn't like at all.

"...though the last time I saw you...you had on less clothes." The man said as he continued to stare at Dean in a way that made him feel a bit uncomfortable, a slow deliberate smile coming across the man's face.

A few heads turned at the guys words, others not caring and just waiting to get to the end of the line, others probably too embarrassed to look.

Dean sighed. The alpha had probably seen him at the strip club where he worked or maybe had even been a forgotten face in those desperate times in some alley or in the back of some dirty car.

The Omega thought the best thing to do was ignore the man or pretend like there really wasn't a possibility that they had met before. It wasn't like he actually remembered the guy.

The line kept moving with only one person before Dean now.

"What?! You gonna act like you don't know me?" The guy continued. 

"Look man, I think you have me confused with someone else." Dean said.

"No way little omega, I know it was you. You were wearing that sexy little red thong and shaking that ass at the club last night. It was definitely you." The guy sneered clearly enjoying making Dean uncomfortable. That was probably all he wanted to do, make the omega uncomfortable, make the omega feel embarrassed. And it wasn't as if any of the other people in the store cared about some omega being harassed.

Dean sighed. God he hated this guy. It was rare for him to come across a costumer from work. Sometimes when he did he would recognize their face or they would stare at him with a knowing look or perhaps just a little too long. Usually they didn't try to speak to him, not while they had their mate on their arms or some snot nosed kid clinging to their pant leg. This guys didn't have a mate on his arms or a snot nosed kid.

"Why don't you meet me out back and give me a lap dance later, my cars parked out front.'' The guy said with an evil grin.

Dean was seriously thinking about simply punching this guy. Yeah he was a stripper and a whore as well, but so what!? Did that really mean some random stranger could publicly talk to him like he was just some object while everyone around them ignored what was happening, as if the entire thing was completely fine?

"C'mon baby..."

Dean clenched his fist.

"Hey man, why don't you shut the hell up!"

Dean blinked, clearly surprised then turned and stared at the guy who had said it. When his eyes landed on the guy he was sure his face looked even more dumbfounded.

The first thing Dean noticed was the guys scent, strong, clearly alpha, and right now mixed with anger and concern. The next thing dean noticed was his size. Short for an alpha and with a few delicate features splattered here and there. His eyes were gorgeous and not to mention the most perfect shade of blue Dean had ever seen, and that hair, dark tousled but in a way that wasn't really messy but....sexy.....

"I think you should apologize to this young man right now for speaking to him in such a disrespectful manner."

Dean was taken a back by the alpha words. Someone was actually standing up...for him...

The omega found the small alphas behavior to be odd. He glanced at the other costumers most of whom still barely interested in what was happening, a few watching with expectant faces as if anticipating a fight.

What was this guy doing?

"Mind your own business man!" The rude alpha shouted. "You don't even know this guy, he's nothing but a little slut." The guy sneered.

Again the shorter alpha jumped to Deans defense.

"You don't know him either!" The man snapped. "I highly doubt he's any of the things you were referring to him as."

"Look here-" the guy started to say when the cashier started to address him.

"Um...sir, or you going to cash that?" The young girl asked meekly, obviously a bit frightened by the man.

The guy grunted then placed the pack of beer on the checkout counter.

Dean was relieved when he noticed he had also reached the front of his own line.

He found himself releasing an obvious sigh of relief when the beta cashier cashed the burly alphas item and the guy stalked away. Not before throwing both Dean and the shorter alpha a hateful glare.

If looks could kill Dean thought as shook his head.

Damn it,  he hated that he had to deal with idiots like that, people who clearly didn't respect him. But what did he expect when he went around sleeping with random guys for money.

Dean turned to the guy who had defended him and was surprised when he started to feel mild annoyance.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What?...I was just standing up for you." The guy said looking confused. Dean wondered if he was expecting some sort of thank you. As if Dean should be grateful that the strong alpha had defended the poor helpless omega.

"Dude, I didn't ask you to say anything to that guy, I mean I know all you alphas think your so strong or whatever but that guy could've kicked you ass!" Dean snapped.

The alpha looked hurt by Dean words and for a moment Dean thought he was going to get angry but was surprised when he smiled instead. 

"Well I guess not the biggest alpha in the world but I still feel the need to stand up for people. The fact that your an omega has nothing to with it."

Dean huffed once again feeling taken aback by the alphas words. Though honestly he didn't quite believe him. If Dean had been an Alpha or a beta  for some reason he highly doubt the alpha would have been as quick to defend them.

"Yeah right." Dean snorted in disbelief.

"Hey man, you don't have to be so rude, the guy was just trying to help you." Dean heard a male voice say from behind him.

"Weren't you incredibly fucking silent a moment ago!" Dean snapped as he suddenly felt even more angry. A part of him had forgotten that he was surrounded by other people. "Why don't you go back to being like that!"

Dean felt annoyed by the assholes around him who he noticed were either smirking at the entire situation of him snapping at the alpha who had tried to help him, and others like the male beta who were clearly looking at the Alpha with some form of pity.

Dean couldn't fucking stand anyone right now. 

He grabbed his bag off the counter when he noticed the lady had finished cashing them and proceeded to head for the exit.

It wasn't until he was half way there that he realized he was forgetting something very important. Sammy.

Damn it. He shouldn't have given the kid any soda money, because honestly he should have been back by now.

Dean grumpily walked back into the store and  was lucky enough to spot the tall  teen quickly afterwards.

Sam had clearly  spotted dean first and was walking to wards him followed by a short blonde omega who looked around Sam's age and also like he was way out of his nerdy little brothers league.

The kids clothes looked expensive, not to mention the fancy watch he had on his wrist. Kid probably came from money. He also had a look on his face that gave Dean the impression that he was the mischievous type. From the way he walked to the way he subtly observed the people around him. There was no doubt in Deans mind that this kid was trouble.

"You forgot about me didn't you." Sam said as he came up to him. He was holding a can of soda so at least he had actually gotten what he said he would.

"No I didn't." Dean lied. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"Dude...don't lie. I totally saw you heading for the exist a while ago." Sam said giving Dean one of those god awful bitch face.

Dean noticed the omega beside his brother trying hard not to laugh.

"So...whose your little friend."  
Dean asked changing the subject. Sam was being a whiny bitch anyway. Like he had no idea where the car was parked or something.

"This is Gabriel!" Sam said, taking the bait. He seemed excited to talk about his new friend. 

"I just met him" Sam went on. "He's new in town, just moved here with his older brother." 

"Nice to meet you! Dean? Right?" The omega, Gabriel said stepping forward confidently.

He held out his hand in a polite manner ad Dean found himself hesitating a bit before he reached out and shook it firmly.

The kid winced a bit as his hand was withdrawn.

"Damn...you have quite a firm grip." Gabriel smirked.

Dean grunted a response and wondered if he had started narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Gabriel yet. He had a tendency to that unconsciously at times.

"I hope you're not bothering these nice people Gabriel."

Dean blinked at the raven haired alpha who came to stand beside the blonde omega, effectively bringing himself into their little circle of conversation.

Damn it. It was the alpha from earlier Great.

"Hey Cas, this is my new friend Sam and his brother Dean." Gabriel said to the blue eyed alpha, gesturing between the two siblings. Fuck...his eyes were such a nice shade of blue.

"This is my older brother Cas." Gabriel said effectively introducing them to the other man who noticeable hadn't taken his eyes off Dean since he had walked up to them.

"We've met...." Castiel said. He didn't sound upset or look particularly angry about their earlier conversation but the way he kept looking at Dean was...unnerving to say the least.

If this guy was expecting some sort if apology because of happened earlier he had a next thing coming. Dean certainly wasn't going to...

"Sorry about what I did a while ago." The alpha said.

Dean blinked. The fuck. Did the guy seriously just apologize? 

"Um...OK." Dean muttered. The guy smiled at Dean in a way that the omega found annoyingly condescending. Fuck thus guy.

"Well small world right." Dean said quickly. "Anyway Sam we need to get going."

Dean thrust one of the bags into his brothers arms then turned as if ready to leave.

"Wait Dean. I promised Gabe that I would take him to Ellen's restaurant and show him around a bit." Sam suddenly said in a pleading voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and gave the kid a look that said "I'm seriously annoyed right now."

"Sammy, Come on, we need to get home."

"But Dean..." Sam whined. "Gabriel's new and...I wanted to hang out with him."

Dean groaned and glanced at the exit. He had to remind himself that Sam knew what it felt like to be the new kid in town and probably just wanted to help Gabe out. Dean really wasn't in the mood for any of this, and Jesus Christ! Why the hell was Cas still staring at him?!

"Hey, why don't I take your number and set up a date when the four of us can meet up and hang out." Castiel chimed in.

Dean raised a brow. Oh, so he wanted Deans number.

"Yeah that could work." Sam said happily. "I mean we don't have to hang out right away. Right Gabe?"

"Uh...yeah sure we could hang out another time I guess." Gabe nodded in agreement.

He didn't seem to care either way but Dean did notice the kid subtly glancing between Dean and Castiel, as if he knew something.

Dean groaned again, this time in frustration.

"Fine. We'll exchange numbers or whatever ad we can meet up and show them around or whatever. Happy."

"Yes." Sam smirked.

They exchanged numbers quickly and Dean immediately walked away with Sam in tow. 

He was glad to get away from the alpha and his handsome perfect face and that sexy voice and that intoxicating scent....damn it. Dean had it bad, and fuck he'd only just met the guy.

*******

Castiel and Gabriel took their time putting away the groceries the alpha had bought at the supermarket, Castiel taking care of putting items in the cupboard while Gabriel with blatant disinterest stacked the fridge.

Their kitchen was a neat and  fancy as the rest of their homes. Ever thing was in a white or light blue colors from the tile on the floor to curtains at the window. Castiel particularly like the new fridge they had bought a few days ago as well as the huge white stove. He spent quite a lot of the in the kitchen as he enjoyed cooking, and added his personal touch her and there. The paintings on the wall were certainly a nice touch.

The house was a bit expensive but it was worth it. He wanted Gabriel to have a comfortable place to live. After what he had been through back at their old home living with their parents Castiel felt his younger brother deserved a fresh start in a nice new home.

"So...Sam's brother was pretty hot right."

"What?" Cas blinked.

"C'mon.  I saw you looking at him. I don't blame you those eyes...that ass." Gabriel continued.

The alpha turned and gave his younger sibling a stern disapproving look.

Gabriel just grinned then sat on the counter top.

"You like him don't you?" Gabriel continued.

Castiel blushed a bit then turned away. "Maybe." He muttered. If it was that obvious then honestly there really wasn't any reason to bother denying it.

Gabriel laughed excitedly. "I knew it!" He exclaimed as if he he found out some deep dark well hidden secret. 

Castiel snorted at his immature little brothers behavior. He could be such a brat sometimes.

"I don't blame you. He was hot."

Castiel put away the last item in the grocery bag then closed the cupboard.

"Well what about you?" Castiel asked. Turning to smirk at Gabriel as he decided it was time to turn the tables. "You seemed pretty interested in that Sam kid."

"Yeah...he's kind of cute." Gabriel said not bothering to deny anything. "Not sure if he's really my type though but...he has nice hair and a cute smile."

"He seemed like a decent enough kid." Castiel added. "If anything he's probably too good for you." The alpha teased.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Gabe said playfully punching his brothers arm. "I'm a total babe" the omega insisted.

Castiel chuckled then then draped an arm sound Gabriel's shoulder.

"So...are you a bit more OK with moving here? I mean you already made a friend, that's good right?" Castiel said in a more serious tone.

"Hmm...I guess so. Yeah."

Castiel sighed. 

"Great."

*******

Later that night Dean was at home getting ready to go to his second 'job'.

He stood in his room in front of a mirror carefully applying his makeup, making sure not to layer it on too thick, because honestly too much makeup looked kinda ridiculous on him. Well at least that was what Dean thought.

The room was small and contained few necessities. A Queen sized bed un made with a few clothes messily discarded on it, a small closet where some of Deans clothes were packed away.  The night stand beside the bed where Dean carelessly kept a few sex toys tucked away in the drawer as well as a few fruit flavored condoms he had bought online. The rest of the room consisted of of a Burgundy rug going well with the earth toned color scheme of the rest of the room and a few pieces of clothing item stern around the floor.  

Dean was a real neat and classy guy.

Dean applied a new strawberry flavored lip gloss he had bought earlier that day, slowly rubbing it onto his lips. It looked nice on his lips and made them look pink and luscious. But the smell, that sweet strawberry scent was making him hungry. He didn't usual put his make up on at home, it was risky since if Sam saw him wearing it he would no doubt get suspicious and start asking questions. Dean definitely wasn't the type of omega to wear makeup or go around dressing like a whore. But when he started whoring himself out to strangers, frankly it made sense to put in the effort to at least look the part.

He was still pretty young and attractive but his alpha and beta customers often preferred their omegas to be slutty and dolled up.

Dean knew how to doll himself up. His makeup was on point thanks to the helpful teachings of his friend Lisa, a co worker from the strip club. And his clothes looked particularly seductive thanks to Deans own knowledge of dressing like a slut from his highschool years.

His mind suddenly drifted to the alpha from earlier. Damn he was actually really hot. Dean could never deny it. A part of him was still a bit pissed off at their first encounter but damn if he wasn't going to at least admit to himself that he might have overreacted. After all Cas had been nothing polite to him. But whatever. It didn't matter really. The guy seemed intelligent and well off. Definitely not the kinda guy that would fit well with someone like Dean  
Sam could have fun with that little Gabe kid all he wanted though, but Dean didn't have time for handsome alphas with pretty blue eyes.

It was late so Sam was most likely fast asleep, so Dean wasn't particularly worried about his little brother catching him dressed all slutty and wearing makeup. Sam could sleep through an earthquake.

Once his makeup was done Dean stood back and looked himself over in the mirror. From his purposefully tousled hair to his high heel boots. 

Dean looked great.

******

Deans first client of the night was luckily not as unattractive as some of the guys have had the displeasure of sleeping with since he had started selling himself. He was tall, with light blond hair noticeable thining a bit on top. But hey he had a pretty good body for a guy who was probably in his mid forties and pretty nice teeth as well. He had a great smile Dean thought as he was sucking on the mans cock. Really nice smile.

They were in a cheap motel located a few walking distance from the streets where dean and the other whores prowled around looking for clients. It wasn't long after Dean had arrived at his usual spot that the black nice looking car had pulled up next to him, and the older man had stuck his head out the window and beckoned Dean to come over. He looked like he had money so Dean had asked for a bit more than his usually price and soon the omega found himself in the hotel room doing a little strip tease for the old man.

The guy looked like he could become a regular so Dean decided to give him the full package. 

Dean twirled around the room, dancing around seductively and skillfully removing his clothes while the tent in the betas pants visibly grew.

The walls in the room were painted in an incredibly ugly shade of gray that Dean found off putting, as off putting as the zebra print rug and the small bed that looked like it could barely hold two people.  
Fuck, what did he care. He had fucked guys in the back alleys behind some old run down restaurant, ignoring the disgusting smell of piss and the lights of the cars that drove by, making his half naked body visible to the drivers or anyone walking by.

Dean focused on the task at hand. The man whose gray eyes were as ugly as the color or the wall, followed Deans every movement as his hips swayed from side to side, as his clothes were slowly peeled away to reveal smooth flawless skin.

Soon after the guy started pulling out his cock, a gold ring noticeable on his finger.

Dean took mercy on him realizing that the was aching and more than ready. He climbed onto the bed and proceeded to suck the man's cock. 

He wiggled out of his black thong quite easily as he bobbed back an fourth on the guys cock. It was pretty average size and length but it filled deans mouth and Dean sucked on it eagerly.

He didn't waste too much time giving the guy a blow job though since he could tell the man wanted his cock inside Dean ass right away.

Dean pulled off the mans cock with a loud popping sound then laid back seductively on the bed.

"C'mon...I want your huge cock inside me." Dean panted.

He spread his legs so the beta could see the shine of the slick leaking from his eager hole.

"Fuck." The beta breathed, clearly excited by the sight of a young eager omega spread out before him. 

"I want you face down with your ass in the air." The beta said gruffly as he moved towards Dean.

Dean bit back the remark that sat on the tip of his tongue. He hated that position, hated the primal action of putting his body in such a submissive state of presenting his ass to the dominant partner.

Well....it wasn't like he had a choice.

He began to turn and stiffened a bit when the betas huge hand gripped his waist as his client started to assist with manhandling him into the position he wanted.

He noticed the guy ripping open a condom with his teeth then rolling it onto his cock. Guy probably thought dean was crawling with diseases.

Deans face was pressed into the lumpy pillow as he felt the man move into position behind him, a hardened cock probabmy leaking at the tip being pressed against his tight entrance. The sheets smelled...weird. When was the last time they fucking washed them?

He entered Dean slowly taking his time to ease his entire length inside the young omega. Dean grunted then sighed when the cock was buried to the hilt inside him. Then he was moaning and mewling like an animal when the guy started fucking him into the mattress.

"Fuck, that feels good." The man grunted as he thrust inside the omega then reached around a pinched one of Deans rosy nipples.

Dean gasped as the guy remorselessly twisted the hardened nipple in a way that gave Dean more pain than pleasure. 

"Hey man....not so rough." The omega protested.

The guy chuckled then gave deans ass two quick slaps.

"Relax bitch." The guy grunted.

Dean was annoyed. He rocked back and fourth as he was fucked, painfully aware that at this point it really was in his best interest to just stay silent and let the guy do what he wanted.

He slapped Dean's ass a few more times while they fucked, probably enjoying the muffled sounds of pain Dean released when he did so. 

The fucking continued until he started to speed up his pace as his thrust became more erratic. The man came soon afterwards emptying his seed into the condom while his cock was still deep inside the omega.

He collapsed on top of Dean after that and they both laid panting, trying to catch their breath.

"Dude...your smothering me." Dean mumbled then sigh in relief when the guy rolled off him to flop down on his back beside the omega. 

Dean rolled over unto his back as well and stared up at the ceiling.

Dean didn't expect the guy to take care of him, hell the guy probably hadn't even noticed that Dean had not come.

But whatever. Dean wrapped his around his own cock and tugged on it until he quickly came as well, the hit white liquid messily covering his hand some landing on the cheap motel sheets.

Dean took a moment process how disgusting he felt, to wallow in his self loathing.  

Then he sighed and pulled himself together. Because this was only the first fuck of the night. He still had more work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I love hurting Dean. I'm a terrible person. Thanks everyone who commented on last chapter and left kudos I really appreciate feedback. :)


	3. Rough Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this, I want to update frequently and expected to but what can I say...life. Anyway thanks so much for all the kudos and comments I really appreciate them all!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Dean was a whore. He had always been a whore. It wasn't something he was proud of or particularly enjoyed being but it was something that had become necessary.

It had become necessary when their father became a drunk loser who barely bought in enough money to take care of the three of them, to pay the bills and put food on the table.

Dean had to grow up at a young age and do his part to take care of his younger brother.

After school he would work in the garage with Bobby a man who was more a father to him than his real father was. Bobby taught him everything about cars and gave him a job helping the other guys out around his shop.

Bobby was a good man and understood how difficult things were for Sam and Dean. In all honestly he probably paid Dean a lot more than he actually deserved. But of course it wasn't always enough.

Dean had started out with just giving blowjobs to strangers in the back of dark alleys. Then he had started having actual sex. It wasn't his first time of course. There had been that night when he was fourteen, in the backseat of some junior betas old car. Dean barely even knew the guy.

Luckily, thanks to that night his first time really fucking for money wasn't his first time having sex. It did however felt a lot similar to that night with the beta kid from school. Dean found himself in the back seat of an old car once more, lying on his back with his legs spread obscenely far apart while an older alpha male forced his long thick cock inside Deans very tight hole. Thinking back the mans cock probably was actually average, but Dean was young and smaller back then and had only ever seen the cocks of the teenage guys he messed around with at his school. He had been so incredibly stupid back then.

Dean thought of Sammy as he crept silently into their apartment and made his way towards his bedroom. He thought about him as he tried to be extra quiet so he didn't wake is little brother up, thought about how ashamed and embarrassed Sam would be if he ever knew what his older brother did at night.

Dean slowly closed his bedroom door annoyed at the creaking sound it made. Everything sounded so much louder in the dead of night.

He landed on his bed in an ungraceful manner feeling exhausted and dirty. He hadn't showered after his last client the guy scoffing and kicking him out when Dean had asked to used the shower but he tried not to feel too mad about it. It wasn't the first time that had happened to him after all. 

Dean buried his face in his pillow and fought back tears. He wanted to cry. He wanted to bawl his eyes out and release all those terrible feelings he had inside him, suffocating him constricting his heart. But Dean didn't cry. He couldn't. There was no time for that.

He needed....he needed to sleep.

*******

Dean groaned when he heard the sound of the alarm beeping nosily on the table beside his bed.

The omega swore and without opening his eyes reached over and knocked it off the table. The device Landed on the ground with a loud clattering sound however it persistent beeping did not stop.

"Fuck!" Dean swore again then forced himself to get up so he could turn the the stupid thing off. 

Damn, he hated the old stupid clock. It was so durable though and had survived years of Deans abuse.

He rested the alarm clock back in its usual spot then was suddenly overtaken by a huge yawn. Dean groaned once more then decided to move his lazy ass and start the day.

Deans day began with him soaking in the bath for a bit. He he felt sore from the night before and the hot water did wonders for his screaming body. All that aching was surely a sign that he needed to slow down. Well...he'd never heard of anyone dying from fucking too much...oh wait. He wondered if he should get tested again. He always tried his best to be careful since when you were constantly taking dick it was wise to get checked out at least once in a while. He was probably OK. Dean was very careful after all.

Dean sighed and decided to think about something less depressing. Like the fact that despite being a dumb whore Dean had managed to raise a perfect little brother. Sam had turned out great. Dean always worried about Sam's future but the kid was so intelligent and resourceful he would probably get a full scholarship to go to any university he wanted. He smiled at the thought. At least one of them would make something out of themselves.

Moments later Dean was dressed and busily making breakfast for Sam. He woke up before Sam and did this most mornings, continuing a practice from when they were just kids.

The smell of food soon woke his younger brother who came sluggishly into their small kitchen, following the sent of bacon and eggs.

"Morning.." He mumbled as he took a seat and immediately started wolfing down his food. 

"Good morning." Dean observed him with a small smile. Sam had sure started eating a lot lately. Part of being a growing alpha male apparently. Then again Dean could sure eat a lot when he was younger then things had changed and he had learned not to eat more than he actually needed. 

Dean leaned on the counter as he sipped his coffee, noticing Sam texting on his phone with one hand with he used to other to shove food into his mouth with a fork.

"Who are you texting?" Dean asked curiously.

"Gabe." Sam replied. "We're making plans to meet up tomorrow."

"Meet up where exactly?" Dean asked. He didn't want Sam meeting the young omega anywhere. 

Sam laughed. 

"Not just me and him Dean. Its going to be the four of us remember?"

"Oh...hmm." Right the four of them. Sam, Dean, Gabriel and...Cas.

Dean suddenly thought of Castiel's deep sexy voice and bright blue eyes. Damn that guy was so hot. How long was it since he'd been with an alpha he actually found attractive? There were a few female clients that were attractive but he rarely ever got female clients. Most of the clients who were attracted to Dean were male Alphas and Betas. 

But damn if Dean didn't want to treat himself. He hadn't fucked a guy just for the sake of getting his own pleasure in a long time. And for alpha that hot, hell he'd spread his legs for nothing before. Simply pleasure was worth it at times.

Dean shook his head. Why the hell was he so horny? He's too rich and classy for you Dean, he reminded himself. Too rich and classy.

"I told Gabe we'd bring him and his brother by Ellen's restaurant since she has the best food in town." Sam was saying.

"Good call." Dean nodded in agreement. Elle's was the best.

Sam suddenly giggled, yes actually giggled as he read a text and Dean stared at him curiously. 

"What?" the omega asked.

"Gabriel says Cas is totally into you." Sam said with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes then took another sip of his coffee.

"I'm serious! Gabe says he thinks you're really hot." Sam insisted.

"Whatever Sammy. I don't trust anything that kid says."  
Dean really didn't trust Gabe. He used to be a little talkative trouble maker when he was younger and had already spotted the same behaviour and mannerism coming off Gabriel in waves.

"When was the last time you dated anyone Dean?" Sam asked.

"Jesus Sam, I just met the guy and your already talking about dating!"

"I'm talking about any alpha or beta in general Dean. I can't remember the last time I saw you with someone."

"Datings not for me kiddo."  
He was a whore after all. Who the hell wanted a whore for a mate.

Dean noticed Sam frowning and wondered what was bothering the kid.

"Is it because if me?" Sam asked suddenly.

Dean quickly shook his head. "Of course not Sammy, why would you even think that?"

"I don't know." Sam muttered. "You're always looking after me, always working hard to take care of me. Maybe that's why you don't have time for dating."

Dean felt a pang in his chest.

"No its not like that at all. Look its my decision not to date right now. There a lot of reasons why I don't but trust me it has absolutely nothing to do with you. I have my own personally reasons. Just not ready to get close to anyone I guess."

Dean mumbled a response all while noticing Sam's frown remained in place.

"Dean...you're...you're not gay are you?"

Dean paused. Well fuck.

He'd never really talked about his sexuality with Sam. He was just a kid and any talk about sex used to make Dean very uncomfortable. Well Sam was starting to grown up anyway.

Dean cleared his throat and glanced away from his brother.

"Do you think I don't date because I'm gay?" The omega asked. Starting with a question of his own.

"I don't know...I didn't want to say anything but you and Lisa seemed pretty close at one point."

Damn. Dean didn't think Sam had noticed that.

"Lisa and I are just friends. And I'm not gay." It wasn't really a lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Sam. Would you care if I was?" Dean found himself asking the question even though he was pretty sure that despite being around their homophobic father so often, Sam wasn't a bigot.

"Why would I care?" Sam said as he stood and bought his bowl over to the sink. "Your awesome Dean, I don't care who you date as long as they treat you right."

Dean grinned as he felt warmth in his chest. He ruffled his brothers hair as he passed by him, laughing as the young alpha swatted his hand away.

He didn't think he needed to say out loud that he was bisexual. Sam had probably figured that he liked omegas as well. He always felt apprehensive about talking to Sam about certain things. There were things he never wanted Sam to know about him. Ever.

"Anyway. Gabe says Cas definitely likes you." The alpha still had his phone in his hand and stared at it intently as he spoke to dean and tapped the screen. 

"Well, when the four of us meet up, you should talk to him and see if you like him."

"You know I might be busy this weekend." Dean said thinking about work.

Sam folded his arms and glared at him, clearly unimpressed.

"Ugh! Fine I'll make time. Happy!" Dean caved immediately.

Sam smiled. "Yes, yes I am."

******

Dean wondered what his life would be like if his mother hadn't died. If his father hadn't wasted his life a way slowing, turning into a horrible abusive man.

He danced on the stage barely paying attention the the cheering crowd, numerous hands reaching for him or tossing bills at his feet.  
He'd probably still be working at bobby's shop, fixing cars. It was actually something he had enjoyed and Dean could actually see himself doing that for a living.

The music was pounding in Dean's ears. He moved with the beat twirled around on the pole in the middle of the stage a few times, twisting his body around the prop as more money landed on the stage. A part of him enjoyed it, had to really. It was fun teasing them all. Reaching that point of purposefully acting like the crowd, greedy for more would see those parts of his body hidden beneath the thin layer of clothing. Seductively pretending to wiggle out of the too tight underwear only to pull it up again and continue his dance routine. At times it could be a fun little game.

When the music stopped and the game ended his money was gathered, part of it his, and the rest going to the boss.

Dancing on stage earned him most of his money. It certainly got him more than the talentless omega who were only there to look pretty. They served drinks, dressed as scantily as he did or danced around in metal cages like trapped little birds, merely objects or decoration.

Dean had been just that, a decoration. But that was back when he had first started. He may have had to suck a few cocks to make it to the big stage, dancing several times a night to rake in that big cash. But it was all worth it. No one threw money at the decorations.

Dean had more work to do later, and he could feel knowing glares boring holes in the back of his head as he fixed himself up in the omega dressing room.

He heard childish insulting names thrown at him, whispered behind his back as if they were in highschool or something. Dean pursed his lips as he fixed his makeup, using all his strength from lashing out as he felt his heart beat slowly rising .

The word "slut" was mingled in the muttering behind his back along with amused laughter.

Dean released a shaky breath then left the room confidently, head held high.

Being a stripper, or dancer if you will was something that a lot of the other Omega's didn't seem to be necessarily ashamed of, or embarrassed about. It was a completely legal job like any other. They were no more immoral or disgusting than the typical alpha or beta that occasional came into the club to stare at their half naked body's and throw money at them. They were normal people with a normal life who could still turn their nose up at someone selling themselves for money and fucking the boss for extra cash. They had mates, children...family. A life outside of dancing around the stage for the entertainment of others. 

Fucking judgmental bitches. Dean had a family as well. Dean also had someone he wanted desperately to take care of.

******

Later, when Dean should have really been on his way home the omega found himself lying face down on the couch in the bosses office, face pressed into the leather material as the alpha pounded him from behind.

The man was merciless as he used Dean, fucking him relentlessly to the point where Dean could hardly catch his breath. Each stab of the alphas huge cock had him gasping and moaning loudly, his ass stretched to accommodate his bosses massive member, weeping in pain. 

The alpha gripped Dean's neck, pinning him down like an animal, moved to grab a fistful of his dark blonde hair, releasing a painful scream from the omega as the insistent tugging was made the match the rhythm of the rapidly increasing thrust.

Dean clenched and unclenched his fist, desperately wanting something to grab onto. His eyes stung with with unshed tears and his mouth hung open with a slight drool running down his chin. Dean felt slightly nauseated, his brain starting to register how disgusting and pathetic he must look. Letting his Boss fuck him for money, allowing the man to abuse his body, to use him as roughly as he pleased without even the smallest utterance of protest. Yes, Dean felt disgusting.

It was hard coming to terms with who he was and what he did. Some days he was all "Yes, I'm a whore, deal with it." Particularly to passerby strangers who spotted him lingering on the streets at night, a young omega scantily dressed, face painted with makeup. It was pretty obvious why he was out there, what he was looking for. And they would glare at him with with judgmental scorn and disapproval. Letting him know how lowly they thought he was, how disgusting. And he would glare right back, challenging them to come over to him and say something to his face. Sometimes they would, and Dean would smirk or brush them off because who cared what they thought. They weren't important.

But there were other people in his life who were important. Like Sam. Sam who still thought he worked as a mechanic at some auto shop. As if anyone would hire him. Sam who would certainly be disgusted if he knew that Dean was allowing some older alpha to use him like some stupid doll for extra cash. 

When Boss was finally done with him, Dean was left lying on the couch like a discarded toy, his arm covered in a few bruises from where he had been grabbed too roughly and semen leaking from his slightly gaping hole. He was promised extra without a condom and Dean had complied since he was on birth control, though in all honesty he didn't really like the idea of the man coming inside him, or knotting him for that matter. Well, it had happened either way, and since Dean had been the one to agree to it he had to endure it as well.

"Hey, we're done here. Go clean your self up. I don't want you messing up my furniture." The alpha said roughly.

Dean moaned weakly as he pushed himself up on shaky limbs and stood on wobbly legs. He felt the semen making it's way down the back of his thighs and flushed with embarrassment, then clenched his muscles trying to keep some off it inside him until he could shower. 

Dean scooped up his clothes and blinked when a wad of cash landed near his feet. He'd barely noticed his boss pulling out the extra money from behind his desk then dismissively tossing it to him as he sat down comfortable, completely naked in his chair.

Dean quickly snatched up the cash his body weeping at the fast movement, and whispered a soft thank you when he noticed that it really was a lot more than he had gotten last time.

The boss watched him leave with a smirk on his lips, staring at Deans ass as the naked omega left his office.

Dean was too exhausted to care that he had been forced to leave the mans office completely naked while looking so disgusting. Luckily there was no one around to see him as he made his way to the omega shower.

He release a shaky breath when he was finally there, safely away from the eyes of anyone that could still be a the club. Soon he stood under a spray of warm water washing away the smell of sex and semen from his body.

That night Dean didn't feel the need to go out to turn tricks. He just wasn't in the mood. He didn't bother counting the cash that boss had given him. The weight and the thickness of the wad of cash made him know that it was enough. A little extra cash sucking dick wouldn't hurt, but fuck it, dean wasn't in the mood.

******

Dean tossed back the warm liquor then slammed the glass down on the counter top.

"Damn it." He cursed.

Benny glanced at him from around the other end of the counter. He was a good friend of Deans, and a kind alpha who owned the bar Dean frequented.

"You ok brother?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Hmm...I'm fine." Dean muttered.

"Really? You rarely come here to drink when you're "fine."

"Well if you know I'm not fucking fine why'd you even asked?!" Dean shouted.

Benny stared at him looking even more concerned but didn't bother saying anything.

Dean sighed, feeling guilty for snapping at the man, knowing that  he was waiting patiently for Dean to start talking.

"I'm sorry Benny...I'm just...tired" he didn't know how best to explain it. 

"And so you decide to sit here drinking? Maybe you should go home then and get some rest." Benny suggested.

"I don't know what I'm doing with my life." Dean stated. "I feel so useless."

Benny shook his head.

"Don't say that Dean. We both know how amazing you are, how much you look after Sam."

Dean stared down at the counter, hearing those familiar words. This wasn't the first time someone had to tell him that he wasn't as useless as he thought he was. When it wasn't Benny it was Ellen or Jo...

Though Dean was never quite sure if he believed any of them.

Dean looked up at Benny when he suddenly felt a hand over his.

"Dean your a good brother, and one of the most honest man I've ever met." He smiled kindly at Dean and Dean found himself smiling back. But then his eyes drifted back to the alphas hand over his, and the gold ring noticeable on the mans finger left Dean frowning.

Dean groaned.

"Don't worry about me, I'll head home soon" he pulled his hand away from Benny's and leaned against the counter, his head propped up by his hand.

"Fine but I'm cutting you off Dean." Benny insisted and he omega nodded indicating that  he understood.

When Benny had moved away after pouring dean some water, to serve someone else, Dean started to consider maybe sucking someone's dick tonight after all. His eyes met with an attractive older man who had been watching Dean from a distance and the omega actually felt himself leak a little just from staring at those blue eyes.

There were a few pair of eyes looking his way, all of then no doubt interested in a night with the beautiful omega. Dean often found himself garnering that type if attention, it helped that he was attractive and quite often didn't bother dampening his scent with blockers or anything, like most omegas tended to do, especially when out in public. Dean didn't have time for that shit. With his job, the more attention he got the better.

Pretty soon the tall thin man  who couldn't keep his eyes off Dean was bold enough to make his move. The beta took the empty seat beside Dean who couldn't help but think the man was seriously attractive. Shit, he wondered if he had drank too much and would think the guy was a toad if he was more sober.

He shook his head then took a sip of his water when he noticed the man was talking to him.

"...pretty omega like you doing by himself." The man slurred.

Dean sighed internally at the dumb words he'd heard numerous times before.

"Look your a cute guy...if you're looking for some fun you can have me for the right price." Dean muttered getting straight to the point. He wasn't in the mood to drag this out even though it could be dangerous to jump right into it without testing the waters.

"So that's your game..." The man mumbled. His eyes roamed over Dean's body. "Should have figured you were a whore."

Dean blinked at the word then caught himself when he remembered that a whore was exactly what he was. Why get offended by the truth?

Dean quickly covered his initial reaction with a cocky grin then stood and made his way towards the bathroom, not bothering to look back to see if the guy would follow.

Of course he did, and later in the bathroom Deans jaw began to hurt as he sucked on the thin man's long hard cock. It wasn't that thick but it was a very good length and did seem a bit bigger than it actually was once Dean had it in his mouth.

"Fuck yes...that's right..." Dean listened to the man groan as he enjoyed deans actions, while at the same time wondering why he had bothered doing this when he had received a good amount of money from fucking his boss earlier. Fuck. He was always thinking about money. What he needed was some casual sex that didn't involve cash. But it was too late for that now. A price had already been agreed upon, and as he felt the man tense then moved his hand to firmly hold deans head in place he immediately thought about pulling away. Then he tried to remember if the man had paid him the extra cash that was required for him to swallow but couldn't quite recall in the hazy forest of his mind. In the end he decided to just let it happen when he felt the cock in his mouth spasm as a steady stream of come came pouring into his mouth. He hurried to swallow it all but couldn't stop the bit that overflowed and dribbled down his chin.

******

Dean stumbled into his apartment that night feeling lousier that ever. He felt sore and dirty from what had began as a simply blowjob then escalated to him being pinned against a stall door while the creepy guy who he had fooled himself into thinking was attractive rammed into him from behind.

Shit...he was probably bleeding, and his mind was so muddied he couldn't even remember if he had told the guy to stop or not. 

Damn it. Whatever. Wouldn't be the first time something like this had happened to him. 

"Story of my life..." Dean whispered to the darkness.

******

There was a time in Castiel's life when he had thought he would become a lawyer, or even a doctor like his mother wanted. Hell there was even a time when he thought he would actually take over his family business, but with several older brothers who had his father's favor he quickly realized that he was   never even in the running to take over the mans company. Later on in life he did find his calling...and apparently it wasn't being a pastor like Gabriel had suggested. 

Instead Castiel Novak had become a writer. 

He wrote several award winning romance novels that quickly rose to popularity. His stories often revolving around young intelligent Omega's and their romantic, sexual adventures with their attractive and equally intelligent alpha partners. His work had often been criticized as being clichéd and amateurish but at the same time were certainly loved by omegas and female betas alike. They also did well considering fact that his novels were written by an alpha...of course it did help that no one actually knew any of them were written by him. Instead the credit for his work went to Anna Winters, his young omega sister.

Recently Castiel had published a series of children's book under his own name that weren't as popular as his romance novels but were doing reasonable well, or at least better than he had expected. He had also done some work as an illustrator but found it felt more like a hobby rather than an actually job. Either way he did end up doing something he enjoyed and his line of work bought in a steady flow of income that allowed him to live quite comfortable and take care of his younger brother Gabriel.

Castiel had just finished writing a bit when his mind wondered to thoughts of a certain green eyed omega with the most perfect face and body the alpha had ever laid eyes on. He felt like he needed a character with Dean's appearance in his new novel. He didn't have the typical omega body that the media often portrayed of male omegas, yet still he was simply gorgeous. Castiel couldn't stop thinking about him.

The alpha closed his laptop then leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head.

He wondered if Dean had ever thought about modeling. He had made a few connections in life and actually knew a modelling agent who'd probably be very interested in the young omega. Then again, he thought of Crowley getting his hands on Dean and immediately changed his mind. He hadn't spoken to him in a while and almost forgot that despite being a successful agent and generally respectful to alphas the beta wasn't as kind to Omega's even if he did make them successful.

Never mind that. Dean probably wasn't into modelling anyway. He didn't seem like the type of Omega who would be interested in that type of work to begin with. Castiel's weird mind was simply thinking about the Omega's beauty not going to waste. He thought about hitting himself when he realized it was awfully presumptuous and arrogant of him to be thinking of Dean like this. He couldn't wait to meet up with the omega later. My had the man left a lingering impression.

Later in the shower Castiel stroked his cock while his mind conjured up images of a certain emerald eyed omega laying sprawled out on Castiel's king sized bed, two fingers scissoring inside a tight pink, whole, slick glistening on the needy entrance, ready to accept Castiel's huge cock. The alpha had barely started to imaging the omega down on his knees with his delectable lips wrapped around his cock when a stream of white fluid shot from his cock, with a soft moan of pleasure trembled on his lips. 

Soon after Castiel's shameful act in the shower he felt like he was being punished when his dear little brother took it upon himself to comb through  his older brothers closet like it was his own, observing then tossing aside Castiel's clothes like they were garbage.

"Is that really what you're wearing?" Gabriel asked for the third time that evening.

Castiel sighed then checked his watch. They really should get going. He certainly didn't feel like arriving late to meet the winchester brothers simply because his own little brother wasn't too pleased with his fashion sense.

"Gabriel, I've told you a million times, I'm not changing."

Gabriel frowned at his brothers choice of clothing, from his dumbed shiny black shoes to his dark blue tie.

"You look like a nerd." Gabriel stated.

Castiel chuckled at how childish Gabriel sounded, though a small part if him thought maybe he should be offended.

"I always dress like this." Castiel argued. "Are you suddenly too embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Frankly yes." Gabriel said, folding his arms as he turned his nose up at his older brother. "And not only that but I'm trying to get you laid man. Work with me!"

Castiel shook his head at Gabriel's pleading. 

"I didn't know you were so worried about my sex life. Also I highly doubt that I'm going to get laid right after having a casual dinner with a guy I just met and his little brother."

"Oh, like I'm suppose to believe you've never had sex with some guy you've just met before."

Castiel groaned then checked his watch once more and noticed Gabriel frowning at his impatience.

"I can't allow you to leave the house like this Cassie... I just can't."

Castiel, who was very amused by how serious his little brother sounded quickly decided to cave and allow his brother to fuss over his clothing since he didn't want to be late. Time seemed to be moving quickly and he didn't want to waste the evening bickering about his choice of clothing with Gabriel. It seemed to be in his best interest to just surrender and allow himself to be dressed like a child.

"Fine you can pick something else for me to wear if it will make you feel better."

Gabriel squealed in delight.  
"Yeah! I knew you'd give in eventually."

"Eh...let's just get this over with" Castiel muttered.

When Gabriel was finally finished picking out his clothes, deciding that Castiel was now dressed to his satisfaction he received a call from Sam.

"You guys aren't at the diner yet right?"

"Nah its still early. What's up man?" Gabriel asked.

"Um..well, Deans not feeling well so he won't be going out today."

"Ah man...is he OK! What's wrong with him anyway?"

"Er...not really sure. He says its just a stomach ache."

"Hmm that sucks, was really looking forward to hanging out with you guys but it sounds like you'd want to stay and take care of him."

"Yeah. Sorry Gabe. We'll meet up next time."

"Relax Sam. Its fine." Gabriel reassured him. "Take care of Dean." He added before the call ended.

Gabriel sighed after Sam had quickly said goodbye before he disconnected. He turned and stared at Castiel's disappointed face then grinned and grabbed the alphas arm.

"Looks like its just the two of us tonight"

"Wa...wait, is Dean OK?" Castiel asked sounding concerned.

"Don't worry. Sam said he's feeling a bit sick but it didn't sound too serious."

Castiel released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Well, its understandable then. Hopefully he feel better soon."

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"For now, you  and I are still going out." Gabe insisted.

"Hmm....are you sure—" Castiel started but Gabriel didn't allow him to finish his sentence.

"Yes I'm sure. I didn't spend time dressing you for nothing."

"Fine you're right." Castiel smiled at his brother. Inside he was truly disappointed that he wouldn't be meeting Dean again today. He had just met the man but he he had already recognized that he was intrigued by him. Hopefully Dean would feel better soon.

"Now c'mon." Gabe said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'm sure we can still find you a hot waitress or something."


End file.
